Purple and Grey: 9
by fizzybubbles13
Summary: There's more Ministry business an escape from Azkaban for Death Eaters, including Tonks's terrible aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. Very crappy description, believe me, I'm aware. OoTp February RLNT.


There's more Ministry business and Tonks has to go undercover for the Order. Very crappy description, believe me, I'm aware. OoTp February RLNT.

**Note: VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ. So actually, I decided to change what I said at the end of the last chapter (ended with Sirius saying there's been an attack) to the mass breakout of Azkaban, because based on the storyline of OoTP, we know that the breakout happened around Valentine's Day, just like Bode's murder. So, now you can understand the slight altering of the story line. **

**There are some things I'd like to include more, because one of the things I think is really important about storytelling is that even if it is specifically about a ship, the characters have lives without the other person as well. Like for Tonks, JKR said that Ginny and Hermione saw her as a sort of older sister, but I haven't had them interact really in these fics yet, and I'd really like to do that. Also, I think that Tonks should have some other established relationships too, like with Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Sirius (DEFINITELY SIRIUS), Molly, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie (Huh, it's weird that those are mostly boys…). And she should be able to do some fun things away from the Order and the people there that she's friends with, and I think at some point I'd like to include made-up characters that are supposed to friends she made at Hogwarts. **

**Oh, and one more thing, this one will be a long one (yay for you, wow it's a lot of work for me). So sorry in advance (cause I'm writing this part like, three days or more in advance to when I'm posting it. It takes several days to write a half-decent story) if this is a day or two late. I always try to post on one of the following: Friday, Saturday, OR Sunday. And this one might be a day or two late. Sorry. And please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, the usual stuff too. Nearly forgot. I'm J.K. Rowling, I am also lying, yadda yadda ya. You know, the same as always, and the fact that this is the leading cause of my depression. (I'm joking, don't worry. I think). **

"Sometimes you can't outrun your demons.

So you might as well turn around and give them hell."

-The Requiem of the Moon Poetry

(Wow, I actually found something that sounds like it goes along with the theme! I'm not so bad at web surfing after all, maybe? You know, demons = dementors. Moon= werewolf sort of anyways. Huh.)

Her heart stopped. "What?" She asked, breathlessly.

Sirius paused dramatically. Tonks wanted to punch him, but refrained. "There's been a mass breakout of Azkaban, they're not sure how many-"

"WHAT?!" Both Tonks and Remus yelled at once.

Sirius nodded grimly. "As I was saying, they're not sure how many've broken out yet. But Tonks, I should warn you, the Ministry will want you to investigate with some of the other Aurors and Kingsley's sure to have your blood."

Tonks groaned and just as she was about to reply there was a shout from downstairs.

"TONKS! MINISTRY FOR WORK! NOW!" Shouted Kingsley urgently. His Shouts were followed by the awakening of Sirius's mother's portrait.

"MUDBLOODS, HALF-BREEDS, BLOOD-TRAITORS, SHAPESHIFTING FREAKS! THEY BESMIRCH THE HOUSE OF MY NOBLE FATHERS! HOW DARE YOU ALLOW THEM ENTRANCE INTO –" But whatever her next insults were to be would never be discovered (though she'd certainly try again next time she awoke) because someone drew the curtains on her painting.

Tonks sighed. "Well, I guess I'm off to work, then." She took a step forward and tripped on the doorframe, jolting forwards. But a pair of strong arms caught her around the waist before she could fall all the way.

Remus stood her upright, planting a kiss on her cheek. Then he shoved something into her hands. "Here, take this. I didn't eat all of it, you can have what's left."

Tonks looked down at what was in her hand and shook her head. He had given her the rest of the Honeyduke's chocolate that she had gotten him for Valentine's Day. "Remus, no, I can't take this, it's yours. I got it for you."

"I want you to be safe." He insisted. "Eating the chocolate will help after meeting with the dementors. Be safe out there, alright?"

Tonks hesitated before shoving the chocolate in her pocket. "Fine. And I will Remus, don't worry."

"TONKS, COME ON!" Kingsley shouted once more.

"MUDBLOODS, HALF-BREEDS, BLOOD-TRAITORS, SHAPE-SHIFTING FREAKS-"

"Bye, love birds." Sirius cackled. Tonks slapped his shoulder.

Sirius grinned. "C'mon Moony. Play a game of Exploding Snap with me?"

Remus looked at Tonks. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Go. Have fun."

"TONKS-"

"I'M COMING, ALRIGHT?!" She shouted, limping gently down the stairs.

"Come on. Scrimeoger's going to kill us." Kingsley grumbled grimly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Sorry."

They arrived at the Ministry only seconds later due to apparation.

"WHERE ARE TONKS AND SHAKLEBOT?" Scrimeoger shouted just as they ran through the door. He was holding several pieces of paperwork, looking very flustered. His robes were crumpled, and he already had bags under his eyes. Or maybe he stayed overnight

"Sorrysorrysorry!" Tonks said hurriedly, taking her place amongst the circle of Aurors.

"So there's been a mass breakout of Azkaban. The guards are still counting how many have escaped. You'll each have different jobs going about this." Scrimeoger said in a 'say-something-stupid-like-what-and-you're-dead' voice.

The Aurors nodded obediently.

Scrimeoger continued, glaring at them all. "Proudfoot and Dawlish, you cover the press. No one is to hear about this until we can get things under control, here me? Shaklebot, I want you on paperwork duty. It's a necessary part of work, don't let me catch you grumbling. Savage, Fortem, Captos and Sterben, I need you to begin patrolling the banks surrounding Azkaban, while Tonks and Larkin work on the inside determining who's escaped. I'll join you two –" Scrimeoger indicated Tonks and Larkin "- in about an hour for a report. All clear?"

There was some mumbling and nodding, and then they dispersed. The young friendly looking woman Tonks knew as Larkin came up to her and introduced herself as Amica Larkin. She had shoulder-length dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, light-brown freckles dotting her cheeks and nose, and black wide framed glasses.

"Hello. I'm Tonks." Tonks said, holding out her hand to shake.

Amica shook it. The two began making their way out of the Anti-Apparation zone in the Auror office; the nearest place they could apparate inside was the center fountain.

"So… how long have you been an Auror?" Tonks offered the question. Amica seized it.

"Two years!" She said happily. "You've been here for a year, I know. What house were you in at Hogwarts? I was a Gryffindor."

Tonks sighed inwardly. Amica seemed like the talkative type. "Hufflepuff."

"Cool! I was really impressed with the Divination classes, can someone really see into the future like that? I only saw a load of fog, unfortunately, but other people said they could see things! Could you see much of anything? And what did you think of Care of Magical Creatures? I did unicorns in year three, they were _amazing_! Professor Kettleburn was really horrible though, he was missing so many body parts! He didn't have an eye, hand, two fingers, or a leg! And what about-"

"Hey. Stop. _Please._ I mean, I get it, you're trying to be friendly, but my ears can only take so many questions. So you can ask _one_ at a time." Tonks said, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Oh okay!" Amica did not seem downcast at all at the suggestion. "Is it true you're a metamorphagus?"

"Yep!" Tonks replied, grinning, as she morphed her hair each colour of the spectrum to prove it.

"Wicked!"

They reached the apparation zone soon, and they apparated to the island one which Azkaban was. The effect was instant, the life felt like it was being sucked out of her. The sky was dark and cloudy, like it could rain at any second. Dementors in black cloaks flew around the sky above them and a chilly sensation filled the air. Tonks gripped her Auror robes tighter around her, wishing at once that she had brought more layers.

"Come on then." Amica said, in a noticeably less cheery voice. She sounded weak, and Tonks suspected that she would too if she spoke.

They showed their Auror badges to the guards, who let them pass. The cold stone steps lead upwards, the path that Tonks and Amica took. Prisoners were moaning, crying, and screaming. Tonks shuddered. It was horrible to witness. Some even shouted gibberish (or perhaps it was a language she could not understand) at them as they passed. A hag even managed to grasp a lock of Tonks's hair before she could pull it out of her reach with another shudder.

They reached the 13th floor, the floor with the mass breakout, after much torturous walking. The west wall had been blown apart and the cells nearest to it had been penetrated far enough to allow the prisoners escape. Tonks walked up and down the corridor, checking the name plates of those escaped.

Augustus Rookwood. He had tortured muggles, a Death Eater.

Antonin Dolohov. Powerful dueller, Death Eater.

Alecto and Amycus Carrow, brother and sister. Death Eaters.

Thorfin Rowle. Death Eater.

Melius Gibbon. Death Eater.

Culuber Jugson. Death Eater.

There seemed to be a recurring theme. But that was pushed to the back of her mind as Tonks came to the next three name plates. Her heart stopped.

Rabastian Lestrange. Rodulphus Lestrange. _Bellatrix _Lestrange.

Her evil, pureblood family members.

"Tonks? Are you okay over there?" Came Amica's weak voice.

"Yeah." Tonks replied slowly. They had escaped. Some of the most powerful Death Eaters. And they were sure to join him. Tonks felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. And her parents… would they be safe, or would Bellatrix go after them?

"Tonks? Hey, hey Tonks?" Amica said.

"Yeah?" She said, turning.

"I've gathered enough for a report. Anything you want to add?" Amica asked.

It took Tonks a moment to understand what she had said, she was so off into the distance. "No, I think you've got it." She told her, her face burning with embarrassment. Of course she had to be the least helpful with a case that she would likely be interrogated for her family connections. Why did she have to be a member of the worst family in the world?

They made their way back down to the first level, where they found Scrimeoger waiting for them, looking even worse than he did before due to the dementors.

"Anything?" He asked.

Tonks nodded. "I've got the names of the escaped, sir."

"Who? And how many?"

"Ten. Augustus Rookwood, Antonin Dolohov, and Alecto and Amycus Carrow, brother and sister. Thorfin Rowle, Melius Gibbon, Culuber Jugson, and the Lestranges. Bellatrix, Rodulphus, and Rabastian."

Scrimeoger's eyes narrowed. "Bellatrix? As in, your aunt?"

"AUNT?" Amica shrieked and jumped away fearfully. Tonks inwardly rolled her eyes.

"Yes."

"Where is she? When was the last time you saw her?" Scrimeoger spat, grabbing her by the shoulders angrily.

Tonks wretched herself free, anger building up inside her. Why did _everyone_ always have to assume the worst about her? Hadn't she proved herself enough times? And besides, she was a Hufflepuff, the house that had still not produced a single Dark Wizard or Witch in its thousand years of existence.

"I haven't seen her in my entire life, alright? I have no _bloody_ clue where she is. We've been through this already, when Sirius escaped!" Tonks yelled. The second those last words were out of her mouth, she realised she had made a mistake. Who called Sirius Black 'Sirius' unless they were close to him or had seen him recently? She was a fly caught in a tangled spider's web of lies. It was inevitable, though, with the double life she was leading. She could only take so much.

Fortunately (very, very, fortunately), Scrimeoger seemed not to notice her mistake. Instead, he had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Black?"

"Yes… Sir, do you think he's behind this?" Tonks asked hesitantly, wringing her hands and hoping he wouldn't take notice of her blunder.

"Perhaps. Yes, yes, I am sure of it." Scrimeoger paused. "Yes, he somehow did it two years ago. I _bet he broke them out!" _

Tonks nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

Scrimeoger went back to his usual self and glared at Tonks. "But you are related to four escapees. You have to submit to Veritaserum."

Tonks froze. Veritaserum, the strongest truth potion. He had said _four_ escapees, which meant he was counting Sirius. And she _did_ know where he was, even though she didn't know the others. And the Order, she'd be forced to give away all the names, dates, and the hideout for it if he asked. She couldn't. "Excuse me sir?"

"Veritaserum." Scrimeoger repeated. He turned to Amica. "Larkin, get back to the office and put your report on my desk. Tonks? Be prepared to take Veritaserum. If you wish to not be held in suspicions, it is necessary."

Tonks nodded slowly, formulating a plan in her head. Mirhabilis, the antidote to Veritaserum, was what she needed. If she could apparate to Mr. Mulepepper's Apothecary and buy a vial before the interrogation, she wouldn't need to really subject to it. Her friend, though she hadn't seen them in while, worked there, she would be willing to make it cheaper for her.

Scrimeoger gave her a suspicious look before disapparating. The second he was gone, Tonks disapparated to Diagon Alley and went straight to Mr. Mulepepper's Apothecary.

"Bri, Bri you've got to help me, please!" Tonks said desperately, tripping over the doorframe. So much for Hestia's 'take it easy'.

The woman behind the counter turned, Tonks had reconised her from behind. She had dark brown hair, falling in pretty wavy locks to her waist. She had a shy look about her, with freckles just like Amica, and chocolate brown eyes. "Tonks! What's wrong?"

"I know we haven't talked in a while, and I'm sorry, but please help me! I need some Mirhabilis!" Tonks told her.

Bri tilted her head, giving her an odd look. "The antidote to Veritaserum? Why?"

"I can explain later. Please, I have less than a minute." Tonks requested urgently.

Bri turned again, kneeling down behind the counter and produced a sky blue vial. "Here's one dose, is that enough?" At Tonks's nod, she said, "That'll be ten Sickles. I've reduced the price for you. But you have to tell me later what this is about, okay?"

Tonks took the vial, rummaging in her pocket and handed Bri ten silver coins. "Here. And I will. Thanks so much. We'll talk later!" And then she quickly apparated back to the Ministry.

Running into the lift, she pressed the button for the fifth floor. The lift was empty except for her, and she took the moment to drink the vial, emptying it. A cold, slightly unpleasant sensation spread down her neck and back and she shivered. But at least she knew she was protected.

She entered her office to find a note from her boss, which was to be expected.

Auror Tonks,

Meet me and Senior Auror Kingsley in the third interrogation room, where you will be subjected to Veritaserum for purposes of this investigation.

Rufus Scrimeoger

Head Auror

Tonks immediately reported to the third interrogation room, for fear of being already late, and didn't want Scrimeoger to suspect she had bought the antidote. But she felt better knowing that Kingsley would be there, though he was probably ticked at her for making them late, his best interests were in the Order, and he wouldn't let her compromise it.

When she entered the room, Kingsley raised an eyebrow at her. She gave him a small, nearly unnoticeable nod to indicate that she had everything under control. The room was small and square. A table sat in the middle, with two chairs on one side, occupied by Scrimeoger and Kingsley, and one on the other for her. A glass of green, shimmery liquid sat in the centre. The Veritaserum.

"Sit." Scrimeoger said, pointing to the chair that was meant for her.

She sat. He pushed the potion across the table. Tonks took it in her hands and paused, willing the antidote to work. Then she drank it. A hot sensation, the opposite of the Mirhabilis, began to spread down her neck but stopped, turning warm. It was the effects of the Mirhabilis saving her. She nearly breathed a sigh of relief out loud. There was no feeling that she was under something else's control. But she had to act convincingly enough.

"Did you drink it?" Scrimeoger asked.

"Yes." Tonks replied.

"Do you have any idea of the whereabouts of any of the recently escaped Azkaban prisoners?" Scrimeoger asked, staring at her intently.

"No." She said clearly. So far she had not lied, though it was sure to happen at some point.

"Do you know the whereabouts of Sirius Black?"

"No." Tonks answered, hoping that it was believable. Kingsley looked somewhat relieved, although he hid his expression immediately and opted for a strict one

Scrimeoger was now eyeing her with frustration. Clearly, he did not believe this, which was reasonable, but had no reason to believe otherwise. "Have you been in any recent contact with Dumbledore?"

"No."

"Have you ever heard of the Order of The Phoenix?"

Tonks had been expecting that, but she also payed careful attention to his wording. Yes, she had heard of it, it didn't mean she was a part of it. Part of keeping him convinced a putting on a good act was being as truthful as possible. "Yes."

Scrimeoger's eyes lit up in triumph. Kingsley looked like had been kicked in the stomach, but once again, quickly rearranged his features.

"So you have?"

"Yes."

"Are you a member?" Scrimeoger eyed her carefully, waiting for her answer anxiously.

"No."

Scrimeoger now looked disappointed, which was understandable. "Are you loyal to the Ministry?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe Dumbledore and Harry's nonsense about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return?"

"No."

Scrimeoger eyed her carefully once more. "And you are under the effects of Veritaserum as we speak?"

"Yes."

"When was the last time you spoke to Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Never."

Scrimeoger nodded. "Any of the other recent escapes?"

"No."

Scrimeoger stood. "Well, Kingsley, I hope you got that all on file?"

"Yes sir. All here." Kingsley said in his deep voice.

Scrimeoger took a sky blue vial out of his pocket, the antidote to Veritaserum, one she had already taken. He handed it to her. "This is the antidote, thank you for giving answers to the questions asked."

Tonks drank it in one swift gulp, thinking she ought to make it convincing. When Scrimeoger left, Kingsley turned to her.

"How and when did you learn how to resist Veritaserum?" He asked.

Tonks shook her head. "I didn't."

"Then how…?"

"I bought an antidote before I came here. Really quickly." Tonks explained with a small smile.

Kingsley's eyebrows rose. "Really? Well… I'm impressed."

Tonks smiled. "Thanks. But…" she looked down at her clothes, which were dirty and torn. "…I think I need to get home and take a shower. And then go to headquarters? To report?"

Kingsley nodded. "Yeah, you do that. I'll cover for you and I'll be at headquarters in about an hour or so."

"Thanks, Kings." Tonks said.

When she got home to the cluttered mess, she immediately went upstairs to shower. Her owl, Jasmine, hooted at her return and pecked her fingers, hoping for a treat. Tonks sighed and grabbed the bag of her closet, feeding one to her. She showered quickly, afterwards changing into a Holyhead Harpies T-shirt and torn leggings. Then she apparated to Grimmauld Place, and opened the door with her wand, but not before tripping into the wall. She let out an audible groan of pain as her ribs made contact with it.

"MUDBLOODS, FILTH, SCUM!" Yelled Mrs. Black's painting.

"Oh shut it you old hag!" Sirius yelled irritably from the Kitchen, before appearing around the corner. "Tonks! Hi! You're back!"

"Wotcher." Tonks replied, giving him a small wave. "How can I contact Dumbled-?"

"Ah, Nymphadora. Your ridiculous hair colours never fail to catch attention." Said an oily voice, interrupting her.

Tonks turned to find Snape in the doorway. "Snape."

"Nymphadora."

"Don't call me that!"

"It's your name, _Nymphadora_." Snape said, drawing out her name. "Am I not to call someone by their name?"

Tonks rolled her eyes. "You're to call someone by the name they request to be called, _Snivellus_."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "I see you've been telling her stories, Black." He said to Sirius.

Sirius grinned. "Sure."

"It only proves how much time you have on your hands, what with not doing anything useful for the Order." Snape sneered.

Sirius glared at him. "And yet you've lost your old ways, have you Snivellus?"

"Dumbledore puts his trust in me." Snape said in his slow drawl.

Sirius huffed and stormed out of the room. Tonks followed him into the Kitchen, wondering why Snape was there. But the second she entered the Kitchen, she knew why.

Dumbledore stood at the head of the table, which was crowded with a large number of the Order members. Everyone sat in their usual spots amongst the other members. Tonks spotted Remus and took her usual spot next to him, wincing as she accidently bumped her injured ribs against the edge of the table.

"Alright?" He whispered.

"Yeah." Tonks replied, lying a little. The stress from before could not compare to alright. She reached for his hand under the table, which he took, and he began rubbing his thumb over her knuckles in a soothing way.

"So, by now I am sure you have all heard of the recent escape of no less than ten Death Eaters from Azkaban." Dumbledore began, addressing them.

There were frightened murmurs and nods. Tonks felt herself being weighed down by the feeling of being at Azkaban with all the dementors, and that was just for an hour. She felt a sudden pang of empathy for Sirius, he had to do that for twelve years, not just one hour.

"Aurors were dispatched to the location to count those missing and determine their means of escape. Tonks, you were one of those dispatched, correct?" Dumbledore said, turning to her.

Tonks nodded and stood, letting Remus's hand slip out of her grasp, instantly missing the warmth. "Yeah, I was. Um, the ten Death Eaters that escaped are the following: Augustus Rookwood, Antonin Dolohov, and Alecto and Amycus Carrow, the, er, brother and sister. Thorfin Rowle, Melius Gibbon, Culuber Jugson, and the Lestranges. Bellatrix, Rodulphus, and Rabastian." She took a deep breath after uttering the names of her family. She knew what they had done and she wanted no part of it. Then she sat back down, talking Remus's hand again.

"WHAT? BELLATRIX?!" Sirius shouted, jumping up from his chair, knocking it over. Tonks nodded to him grimly.

Dumbledore kept quiet for a moment, clearly thinking. He paced back and forth twice. "Well, I suppose we should tighten our measures. Those who guard the prophecy should now go in groups of three. Anything suspicious you should see should be reported immediately. Patronus's are the only means of communication now, Professor Umbridge has begun watching the fires."

There were several gasps and outbreaks of 'that toad!'

"Yeah, how are things up at the school with her?" Emmeline Vance asked curiously.

"Umbridge has taken a liking to taking a few points from Gryffindor." Dumbledore summarised.

Tonks heard McGonagall mutter under her breath 'fifty points is not a few, Albus!' and nearly laughed.

"Are there any more matters of concern? If not, I am afraid I must return to my Headmaster post, Professor Umbridge has started getting increasingly curious as to where I spend my free time." Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

A newer member named Hector Smite raised his hand to volunteer something. He was blonde and had a slightly annoyed look about him.

"Yes, Hector. What is it that you have to volunteer?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Well, sir, I know of the relations of some of the members to the Death Eaters, and I don't understand how we are to trust them. They could be hiding them." Hector accused.

Tonks felt a blow to her stomach. Is that really what they thought of her? Did no one trust her? She was trying to help, to escape the stereotypes about her and her family. She looked at Sirius and she could tell he was feeling the same pain and anger as she was. Remus's hand tightened around hers immediately, and was much appreciated.

"I believe I can trust everyone in this room to an extent. But thank you for your input, Hector." Dumbledore said, in his still pleasant tone, but Tonks could see a look in his eyes daring Hector to say something else.

Hector's face displayed clear mistrust, but he nodded and went back to staring at his hands splayed out on the table.

"Very well then. I shall be going then. Report to Molly for signing up for guard duty. Mundungus, I want you to take the one on Thursday at four to seven." Dumbledore said, gathering a few rolls of parchment, his head tilting slightly to look at Mundungus.

Mundungus, who had been sleeping, gave a loud snort and jolted up. "Righ', Dumbledore sir. I'll do, er… tha'." He looked confused as to what he was to do.

"Want to patrol together? When are you free?" Remus asked her.

Tonks shrugged. "Er, Wednesday? A night shift, possibly? Let's see what's available."

"Sure." He agreed.

After signing up for a night shift on Wednesday from ten pm to one am, Tonks remembered she needed to be getting back to work.

"I'm sorry, Remus. I have to work. But, I'll see you Wednesday at ten? I'll pop over here, 'kay?" Tonks asked.

"Alright." Remus said.

"And I'll buy you another bar of Honeyduke's." Tonks promised, remembering how he had given her his earlier.

"I certainly won't object." Remus smiled his lopsided half-smile, shoving his hands into his pockets.

_Sweet Merlin, he's adorable._ She thought, but shook her head slightly to rid herself of the thought for a second. What had they been talking about? Oh, Honeyduke's chocolate. Which reminded her…

Tonks rummaged around in her jacked pocket for the Honeyduke's chocolate bar she had bought a week before for Sirius, having forgotten about it until then. She pulled it out, playfully hitting Remus on the nose with the green foil wrapper. "This, is for Sirius."

"What? That's not fair!" He protested, grinning.

Tonks smiled. "Yeah, but he needs a pick-up, and I bought it for him a week ago." She gestured to Sirius sitting in a large red armchair in the corner of the room, sulking, clearly upset that he couldn't volunteer for guard duty. It probably hadn't helped that Snape had been making fun of him earlier.

"Hey Sirius." Tonks said, coming over to him and plopping down into the chair beside him.

"Go away Tonks." Sirius said irritably.

"Why, I'm just here to give my favourite cousin a gift." Tonks said in a cheery tone, grinning.

"Is that so? Well you can stuff it." Sirius muttered.

"Sirius, I'm literally giving you chocolate, alright? _Honeyduke's _chocolate." Tonks told him.

His eyes light up a little. He looked up at her and saw the bar in her hand and took it. "Thanks, Tonks."

"No problem." She smiled. Then she leaned closer and began whispering. "Look, I can probably smuggle you out as a dog sometime next week, alright? What do you say?"

Sirius's face broke into a grin. "Wonderful!"

"On one condition." Tonks said.

"What's that?"

"You help me think of something to get Remus for his birthday in three weeks. I haven't the faintest idea, and chocolate is lame. I got it for him for Valentine's Day. No repeats." Tonks replied seriously.

"Alright." Sirius shrugged, smiling as he broke off a piece of the slab of chocolate with a loud and satisfying CRACK.

"Thanks Sirius." Tonks smiled, hugging him before retreating to the door.

"Bye Remus." She said, kissing his cheek. Remus repeated the gesture softly and she left, off grumbling to work again. She barely managed to make it down the steps without tripping, her mind occupied with her aunt. Not that being unoccupied ever helped her clumsiness anyway.

**Author's Note: Hey, thanks for the hundredth time for reading! It means a lot! Unfortunately, I might not post next week, for two reasons. One: It's Thanksgiving, and I'll be spending time with family and won't have time. Two: It's really hard to think of new material every week and write it all before a deadline, and it's taxing. Personally, I think I need a one week break. But I'll be back I promise :) **

**In the next update, in TWO weeks, you can expect the following: patrol with Remus, a secret outing with Sirius as a dog, spending time with Bri and possibly other friends, time with parents, and MAYBE an encounter with Bellatrix. I can't guarantee the Bellatrix one, that'll keep me busy. Remus's birthday will be in the update AFTER that and if Bellatrix can't be squeezed into next week's update, then I'll allow you to meet with her then!**

**Please review so I have something to brighten my day (even if it's criticism, because I want to be able to improve for you guys) and like, which is just as awesome! Even leaving something silly, like what HP house you're in in the comments is appreciated! I should also let you know that I'll be gone for the week of Christmas and New Year, plus a week in February for my birthday. Idk if this series will still be going on by then, but I hope it will! My birthday is February 28****th****, so heads up, but I'll remind you guys (and anyone new!) the week before, same for Christmas. And, actually (I'm not gonna bother going back up and changing it now) but I made it in time, the update isn't a day or two late! Though it is, by far, the longest yet, by almost 2,000 words! YAY! Boy, I'm talkative today! Talk about a long intro and outro that you guys probably don't even bother to read anyways! :)**

**Thanks so much again! Have a wonderful week while I'm gone, and a wonderful Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it!**


End file.
